Arkhé
by McMusic8
Summary: El primer año de Instituto, o High School para algunos, es para cualquier chico de catorce años un nuevo y pequeño mundo por descubrir. Para Harry Potter, un chico nuevo recién llegado a la ciudad que adora la música, no será menos. AU/SLAH
1. Prólogo

**Notas de inicio:** Espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer fic largo (hasta ahora sólo he escrito pequeños drabbles o One-shots, todos publicados en un Livejournal).

Bueno, como lo interesante es la historia, aquí la dejo. Espero que les guste a todos y que la disfruten. Es cortito puesto que es sólo el prólogo.

Una cosa más: el título que proviene del griego es asignado en filososfía a lo que vendría ser el inicio, el punto de partida, el comienzo.

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos van a cuenta de su creadora. Yo sólo los uso sin obtener nada a cambio._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Prólogo**

Sentado en una de las esquinas de la última fila de butacas del sector derecho había un chico de ojos verdes como la esmeralda, de cabello azabache desaliñado, con gafas redondas y una pequeña marca en forma de rayo en la frente fruto de, según algunos profesionales en rumores, algún antojo que la madre tuvo mientras estaba embarazada. El carrito de la señora de la limpieza que se hallaba contra la pared desprendía un olor a detergente barato y a lejía que llegó a los sentidos del joven muchacho, el cual reaccionó arrugando la nariz y levantando la cabeza que, hasta ahora, había estado enfocando a sus deportivas blancas y al suelo de madera. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos empezaron a observar el lugar más detenidamente.

El gran salón se encontraba en aquel momento sumergido en un ambiente lleno de bullicio. El ruido era originado por todos aquellos chicos de entre trece y catorce años que ahora mismo estaban sentados en las butacas granate. Algunos hablaban, otros chillaban y la gran mayoría se dedicaban a pasearse por el pasillo que separaba la zona del público en dos sectores. Mientras, encima del escenario algunos de los profesores murmuraban en corrillo y se intercambiaban papeles. El reloj que tenían encima, justo en medio de las cortinas rojas con los bordes dorados que descansaban cada una al lado del escenario, marcaban las once de la mañana.

El joven de gafas redondas estaba un poco intimidado ante aquella situación. Hacía apenas una semana que había llegado a la ciudad desde Londres y aún estaban desempaquetando las cosas y haciéndose al nuevo lugar. El nuevo curso empezaría a la semana siguiente y, como era normal en los colegios de por allí, unos días antes al inicio debían presentarse en la institución para conocer a su nueva clase y ser obsequiado con el horario que deberían seguir los nueve meses siguientes. No obstante, ser el chico nuevo no era algo tan malo cuando te enfrentas al primer año de Instituto. Muchos de los chicos y chicas que ahora mismo contaminaban el aire con sus gritos no se conocían entre ellos, estaba claro cuando lo único que se veía eran grupos que, poniendo la mano en el fuego, vendrían del mismo colegio.

Sin previo aviso, el corro formado por profesores se deshizo. Algunos abandonaron la tarima, otros se sentaron en unas sillas negras de palo apoyadas al fondo y un hombre alto y mayor de una prominente barba grisácea y gafas de media luna se acercó al micrófono. Carraspeó y como por arte de magia el silencio se apoderó del salón.

—Me alegra ver a jóvenes tan alegres y dicharacheros como vosotros— dijo el anciano con una sonrisa pintada en la boca—. Bienvenidos seáis todos a éste nuestro Instituto Hogwarts. Como algunos ya sabréis, soy el Profesor Dumbledore y como director de este maravilloso lugar me ha tocado daros la bienvenida— pronunció mirando a través de sus gafas todo el lugar—. Bien— continuó—, también me gustaría presentaros a la subdirectora, la Profesora McGonagal, que si no le hace ninguna molestia… —Zarandeó la mano dando a entender que debía saludar.

Una mujer de una edad avanzada se levantó de una de las sillas del fondo y saludó con la mano mientras que con la otra se colocaba bien las gafas. Después de sonreír a sus futuros alumnos, se sentó.

—Muchas gracias, profesora— agradeció el director—. Los demás profesores los iréis conociendo a lo largo de la primera semana de clases— explicó mientras con la mano indicaba los que formaban el resto del elenco. Miró un segundo el papel y prosiguió—: Como creo que todos queremos acabar pronto, continuaré con lo que tengo que decir. Bien, debido al gran número de plazas para nuevos alumnos y desde que se puso en funcionamiento este establecimiento, se han dividido cada curso en cuatro clases diferentes. Y, para darle un poco más de gracia y vida al asunto, desde siempre se han hecho diferentes competiciones entre ellas.

Un leve murmullo empezó a extenderse por el sector de las butacas. Rápidamente, el profesor Dumbledore, carraspeó una vez más para dar a entender que debían callarse.

—Como decía, para hacer más interesante esta competencia a cada uno se les ha asignado una clase al azar. Todo seguido la profesora McGonagal les irá llamando por sus nombres para darles el horario correspondiente a las clases que empezarán la semana que viene según el grupo asignado. —La mujer que respondía a ese nombre se levantó y se posicionó con paso lento y firme al lado del director, agarrando una lista que llegaba al suelo. El viejo director hizo ademán de girarse, para luego volver a mirar a los futuros nuevos alumnos con una sonrisa cómplice—. Se me olvidaba deciros que, como buen equipo que debe ser cada clase, tiene un nombre, un animal y un color asignado que se mantiene en todos los cursos. Mientras que el grupo… Llamémosle A, tiene el color rojo, su animal es el león y su nombre es Gryffindor, el grupo B es la verde serpiente Slytherin, el C es la azul águila de Ravenclaw y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, el grupo D, el mapache de Hufflepuff, y como no: de color amarillo. Dicho esto, por favor, profesora, prosiga con la asignación— ordenó el director.

Ajeno a todo ello, el chico de ojos verde esmeralda que aún seguía sentado en la misma butaca de antes pensó que aquel lugar tampoco sería tan extraño y que aquello de las competiciones y de los nombres raros hasta parecía interesante y entretenido. Justo en aquel momento, la profesora empezó a nombrar alumnos por orden de lista.

-¡Boot, Terry! – llamó la subdirectora.

Los primeros en ser llamados iban a pertenecer al grupo de los Ravenclaw, al que no fue asignado. Como no sabía nada de aquel lugar, tampoco le dio mucha importancia, aunque el color azul le agradaba en cierta manera.

Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones o Justin Finch-Fletchley fueron algunos de los asignados en Hufflepuff; él sin éxito alguno. Ya sólo quedaban dos grupos: Slytherin o Gryffindor. La asignación para los rojos Gryffindors empezó.

-¡Granger, Hermione! –Gritó la profesora. Todo seguido una muchacha de ondulada cabellera castaña y con muchas prisas se dirigió casi corriendo al lado de la anciana -¡Longbottom, Neville! -. Y haciendo llamamientos prosiguió.

-¡Potter, Harry! – Ese era él, un Potter. Con cierto impulso y con una extraña alegría se levantó para ir a buscar lo que debía. Pasando por el pasillo pudo ver que muchas caras le miraban, en cierta manera durante esos escasos segundos él fue el centro de atención. Una vez que recogió el papel de las manos de la anciana, se fijó en que de cerca aún lo parecía más. Las arrugas la delataban. Volvió su asiento mientras que una cabellera pelirroja se levantó en respuesta al nombre de Ronald Weasley.

Todos los que quedaban después fueron automáticamente asignados en Slytherin por lo que no hacía falta nombrarlos uno por uno, pensó Harry, pero aún así lo hicieron. El que más le llamó la atención fue un rubio llamado Draco Malfoy de pelo engominado. Extrañamente, no fue el pelo lo que le llamo la atención, sino su sonrisa prepotente y sus aires de sobrado al caminar. Definitivamente, aquel chico no le daba buena espina. También hubo otros como Crabbe o Goyle que mucha buena pinta no le causaron, más bien parecían dos ovillos de lana, pero sin lana.

Una vez recogida la larga lista de alumnos, la profesora McGonagal se sentó de nuevo en una de aquellas sillas negras de palo y le dio el relevo, una vez más, el profesor Dumbledore.

—Ahora sí se puede decir que sois oficialmente alumnos del Instituto Hogwarts. Antes de dejar que os marchéis, me gustaría felicitaros y desearos que los cuatro años en que estaréis estudiando aquí los disfrutéis y adquiráis un gran conocimiento, sin olvidarse jamás de aquellas cosas necesarias para uno mismo, como la amistad y la diversión —Guiñó un ojo y sonrió—. Espero veros a todos vosotros la semana entrante y, ahora sí, bienvenidos.

La sala rompió en aplausos, Harry entre ellos. Tuvo suerte de haber escogido un lugar cerca de la salida, debido a que mientras todo el mundo se levantaba en masa y se peleaban para intentar salir, el había conseguido hacerlo en tan solo unos segundos.

Ahora podría posicionarse en la entrada y mirar a su nuevo Instituto, aquel castillo tan espectacularmente grande y hermoso. Nunca entendería como podía ser que un Instituto así fuera público, pero mejor para él al fin y al cabo. Aquel lugar donde pasaría los próximos cuatro años estudiando se encontraba en la parte más alta de la ciudad. Como oficialmente las clases no habían empezado y por lo tanto los autobuses escolares no estaban en funionamiento, le tocó ir andando hacía su casa, no sin antes observar por última vez el recinto en una mirada fugaz y así luego empezar a bajar por la calle que le llevaría al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Gracias a todo aquel que haya llegado hasta aquí por leer. La verdad es que el final lo veo algo confuso y feo, pero cuando se me ocurra algo mejor lo cambiaré. Por ahora sólo se puede esperar a subir el primer capítulo.

Se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews, pero se agradecen más con críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Aquellos que no les guste por alguna razón de trama/personajes/lugar/etc ya pueden ir dándole a la X del cuadrado rojo superior derecho de vuestras pantallas. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	2. Capítulo 1 De bicicletas y pelirrojos

**Notas de autor:** Vale, sí, prácticamente dos años y medio desde que subí el prólogo de esta historia. No tengo perdón, lo sé. Pero bueno, perdí mi inspiración y mi tiempo para escribir y fue lo último que hice antes de dejarlo en todos los sentidos. Luego bueno, empecé con la universidad y entre pitos y flautas olvidé completamente el fanfic, aunque he seguido leyendo fanfics de Harry Potter (sobretodo Cedric/Harry en inglés, ya que en español no hay prácticamente) y de algún que otro fandom.

Después de este tiempo, me han entrado ganas de seguir escribiendo y me he rencontrado con mi antiguo fanfic. Debido a que no me gusta dejar abandonado nada y que en sí tenía ideas bastante interesantes para él, decido continuarlo y espero actualizar con más capítulos más seguidamente y no cada dos o tres años.

Mi intención era hacer el capítulo más largo, pero creo que es un buen punto donde cortarlo. Alargarlo más sería meter paja innecesaria, ya que lo siguiente que quiero que ocurra es a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Si no os cansáis de leer antes, me gustaría que os fijarais en si comento faltas de ortografía o de puntuación (sobretodo ésta última, ya que es mi punto débil). No tengo Beta-Reader, yo soy el que se lee el capítulo nuevamente después de haberlo escrito, pero aun así no soy perfecto y seguro me dejo algo.

Sin más dilación, y esperando a que os guste, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

_**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece (¡ojalá!), todos van a cuenta de la fantástica JKRowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mi (y espero que vuestra) diversión sin ganar nada a cambio._

**Capítulo 1. De bicicletas y pelirrojos**

Harry siempre había sido un chico tranquilo. Durante sus catorce años de vida pocas veces había sentido la necesidad innata de maldecir o insultar a alguien o algo, pero en aquella ocasión todo improperio que pasara por su cabeza era poco.

Hacía ya dos horas que se había metido en su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño. Debido a los nervios y, por que no admitirlo, al miedo que tenía en aquellos momentos lo único que había conseguido era arrugar las sábanas de color azul y blanco que su madre había puesto limpias aquella misma mañana.

No es para nada extraño sentirse de esa manera, por muy estúpido que pudiera parecer en los pensamientos del azabache, si al día siguiente te tuvieras que enfrentar al primer día de unos cuatro largos años de instituto.

Desesperado, Harry se inclinó hacia delante quitándose de encima las sábanas junto al edredón y acercó su mano izquierda al interruptor de la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche para encenderla. Se puso las gafas redondas que había dejado antes de acostarse al lado de la lámpara beige y miró al reloj digital plateado que había pocos centímetros más allá.

—Maldición — se dijo así mismo el muchacho; ya eran las doce horas y treinta y dos minutos de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de resignación y observó su habitación con sumo interés.

La habitación no era extremadamente grande, las paredes eran presuntamente blancas, pero se les notaba un ligero tono gris debido a la suciedad acumulada, lo que indicaba que el antiguo dueño de la casa no había pintado en aquella habitación desde hacía al menos un par de años. La cama de hierro en la que se encontraba estaba situada en una esquina, con una mesita de noche de madera barnizada, al igual que el armario que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente. Siguiendo por la izquierda había la puerta que daba al pasillo y más allá había un escritorio también de madera, con un ordenador portátil blanco como el resto de sus cosas, algunos utensilios para escribir y una silla con ruedas a juego. Justo al lado había un ventanal que daba al exterior flanqueado por un par de cortinas blancas de un material que Harry no era capaz de reconocer. Justo debajo había un teclado negro y una guitarra acústica negra regalo de su padre hacía unos años atrás.

En aquel momento el azabache se dio cuenta de que todos los muebles, exceptuando las sábanas de la cama y los instrumentos, eran blancos. No es que el color fuera el favorito de Harry, que al contrario pensaba que era un color bastante insulso si se usaba en exceso. La razón principal de esto era porque la mayoría de sus cosas aún seguían guardadas en las cajas de cartón esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. Pese a que ya hacía una semana aproximadamente que habían llegado no había desempaquetado sus cosas aún. Harry quería tener una habitación personalizada a sus gustos e inquietudes, el problema venía cuando realmente no sabía qué quería hacer y por lo tanto era preferible dejarlo todo guardado hasta que se le ocurriera algo.

Con un suspiro el chico de ojos esmeralda se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al ventanal. La mejor manera de tranquilizarse que tenía era tocar, pero a aquellas horas entradas de la mañana era mejor no hacerlo para no despertar a sus padres y ganarse un castigo.

Se recolocó las gafas con un dedo y apartó un poco una de las cortinas para poder ver mejor la calle. Su habitación, al igual que la de sus padres, estaba ubicada en el segundo piso de la vivienda, por lo que para ver realmente la calle debía mirar hacia abajo. Justo en frente del pequeño jardín del que disponían y al otro lado de la calle se alzaba la razón por la que había llegado a aquella ciudad medio perdida entre los bosques de Inglaterra.

Hacía dos meses que el abogado de la familia había llamado a su antigua residencia en Londres para informar de que un pariente lejano del padre de Harry, un primo tercero o algo parecido, había muerto en un accidente aéreo cuando volaba en su avioneta. Como no tenía esposa ni hijos y sus parientes más cercanos eran los Potter – abuelos incluidos – sus bienes habían sido repartidos equitativamente entre los diferentes integrantes de la familia.

Entre alguna de las diferentes cosas que le habían tocado al padre de Harry en el sorteo estaba un pequeño local y la casa en Hogsmeade dónde los Potter residían actualmente.

Todo y que al principio les costó decidir si dejar su vida en Londres y trasladarse decidieron finalmente mudarse cuando el señor Potter vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para montar su propia tienda de música.

Durante estos días pasados el señor y señora Potter habían estado trabajando junto a la ayuda del menor en arreglar el local y prepararlo todo para la abertura que tendría lugar la próxima semana.

Harry había adquirido su pasión por la música y su talento innato de sus padres. Su buen oído para la música lo había heredado de su madre, que había sido profesora de solfeo en una conservatorio de Londres además de profesora de música en varios colegios de educación primaria. Mientras, su pasión por los instrumentos y su habilidad para tocarlos lo había heredado de su padre que, pese haberse dedicado al mundo empresarial toda su vida desde que se graduó en la universidad, siempre había estado aprendiendo y tocando por diversión.

El sueño de su padre siempre había sido tener su propia tienda de música, por lo que cuando se dio la oportunidad de cumplirlo no lo pensaron mucho y decidieron venir hasta Hogsmeade y comenzar una nueva vida.

Harry no tuvo mucho problema en dejar Londres. Si era cierto que Hogsmeade era una ciudad más rural y por lo tanto más pequeña y con menos cosas que la capital, pero el aire que se respira por aquellos parajes y los bosques que rodean la ciudad no se podían comparar con los de la gran ciudad.

Por si fuera poco, los primeros años de su infancia había estudiado en casa con su madre, por lo que cuando se incorporó a la escuela primaria con siete años fue rechazado por los demás niños, en parte porque todos ya tenían sus amigos y sus pandillas y por otro lado porque no estaba acostumbrado a socializar nada más que con sus padres. Por esa misma razón, nunca fue una persona de tener amistades. No obstante, si que es cierto que con el paso de los años el rechazo fue aparcado a un lado y sus capacidades sociales mejoraron, pero aun así siempre se sintió fuera de lugar. Entonces, no es de extrañar, que el cambio de ciudad no le afectara demasiado, al contrario, según Harry aquella situación era perfecta para comenzar de cero y hacer una nueva vida, donde tener buenos amigos y quién sabe si una novia también no eran ideas tan descabelladas.

Por otro lado la señora Potter si había tenido más problemas en dejar su antigua vida. La razón no era por dejar a sus amigas, pues de eso no se tiene cuando todo tu tiempo vuela entre dos trabajos y una familia que mantener, sino porque le agradaba su trabajo y dejarlo suponía tener que buscar otro en Hogsmeade que tal vez no le acabara de llenar. Sin embargo, con unas pocas palabras y triquiñuelas por parte de su marido acabó aceptando el traslado.

Harry se volvió a girar para observar que hora era. El reloj marcaba la una y dos minutos de la mañana. Alarmado por lo tarde que era, el azabache decidió acostarse nuevamente e intentar dormir de una vez.

Harry siempre había tenido una relación algo delicada con los despertadores. No se entendían para nada. Su relación se había vuelto tan monótona que el muchacho de ojos esmeralda había adquirido la mala costumbre de apagarlos sin ni siquiera despertarse. Era un milagro, entonces, que consiguiera llegar a tiempo todos los días a clase. En realidad, ese milagro tenía nombre y apellido: Lily Potter. La madre de Harry, durante prácticamente todos los días de su vida escolar, se encargaba de despertar con un beso en la frente a su hijo junto a un "vas a llegar tarde si no te levantas ya, cariño".

Aquella mañana, la del primer día de instituto, no había sido muy diferente Sumándole además que se había quedado dormido a altas horas de la noche debido a los nervios era normal que no quisiera levantarse.

Rápidamente había conseguido prepararse para salir, pero aun así el autobús escolar que tenía que llevarle a Hogwarts ya había pasado por la parada que quedaba a dos calles de su casa. Así que bajo las escaleras hacia el salón donde sus padre se encontraba desayunando.

–Podrías coger la bicicleta para ir a clase hoy – había comentado el señor Potter mientras leía el título de la noticia de portada del periódico de aquel día –. Llegarás antes que si vas caminando y además harás ejercicio, que te irá bien para ganar un poco más de masa muscular –Dijo para todo seguido inclinarse un poco sobre la mesa y mirar hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina donde su mujer estaba preparando el almuerzo que Harry se llevaría al instituto –. ¿Estamos alimentando bien al niño, querida? – Preguntó retóricamente –Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo al médico.

Harry alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad mientras miraba a su padre darle un sorbo al café que su madre había preparado aquella misma mañana.

James Potter podría ser considerado como la versión adulta de Harry. Se notaba a la legua que eran padre e hijo. El mismo pelo revoltoso azabache, la misma nariz, las mismas orejas, la misma boca, incluso la misma complexión delgada. Sin embargo, Lily Potter, era una mujer de estatura media, de un semblante alargado, de tez pálida, suave y fina, con una cabellera larga y ondulada de color rojizo, con una nariz puntiaguda y unos labios sonrosados, al igual que sus mejillas.

De lejos parecería que Harry y su madre no compartían ningún rasgo físico en común, pero sus ojos, los de madre e hijo, eran los mismos. Un par de ojos de un color verde tan intenso y profundo como si de dos esmeraldas se trataran, que podrían llegar a encandilar a cualquier ser humano que los mirase fijamente.

–No empecemos, James, que nos conocemos. Nuestro pequeño está perfectamente –Respondió Lily mientras salía de la cocina y dejaba la fiambrera con la comida encima de la mesa, justo delante del azabache menor –. No le hagas caso, cariño. Será mejor que vayas saliendo ya hacia el instituto o realmente llegarás tarde y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad? – inquirió.

–¡Cierto! –exclamó Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento –Será mejor que me vaya ya –sentenció para todo seguido meter la fiambrera dentro de la mochila que había estado todo el tiempo a sus pies y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes darle dos besos a sus padres –.

Mientras cerraba la puerta que daba al jardín creyó escuchar a su padre deseándole buena suerte desde la mesa del salón y a su madre pidiéndole que se peinara. Pero pronto las efímeras palabras desaparecieron de su mente al ver el radiante día que hacía. El sol brillaba intensamente, como si fuera el señor del cielo. Las nubes destacaban por su ausencia y algún que otro pájaro que no podía diferenciar desde su posición surcaban velozmente la inmensidad azulada.

Su bicicleta amarilla y blanca se encontraba a un lado de la reja que daba a la salida, junto a la bicicleta roja de su madre y a la morada de su padre. A paso firme se acercó a ella y la llevó hasta la calle, para montarse en ella y empezar a pedalear hasta su destino: Hogwarts.

Las calles a aquellas horas de la mañana estaban casi vacías, algún que otro viandante aparecía de vez en cuando cruzado la calle o doblando alguna esquina. Hogsmeade era considerado una ciudad por su tamaño y el número elevado de gente que vivía en ella, pero la verdad era que se podría considerar un pueblo grande debido a su tranquilidad y su aspecto rupestre. El color verde estaba presente en todas las calles, con una gran cantidad de árboles y abetos por todos lados. Las casas de ladrillo eran muy parecidas entre ellas y los pocos edificios que había se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad y no eran demasiado altos.

Hogwarts se encontraba un poco alejado de Hogsmeade, a las afueras, por lo que para llegar había que pasar por una carretera que cruzaba la mitad de un bosque de pinos, la misma carretera que los autobuses escolares utilizaban para llegar.

Durante el trayecto por el bosque se encontró con otros alumnos que iban andando o en bicicleta, al igual que Harry, hacia el instituto. Pudo distinguir que eran alumnos por el uniforme que llevaban, el mismo que el azabache tenía puesto. El uniforme consistía tanto para chicos como para chicas de un jersey grisáceo por encima de una camisa blanca, haciendo conjunto con unos pantalones de pana grises en los chicos o en una falda del mismo color que llegaba hasta las rodillas en las chicas. Ellas, además, llevaban unos calcetines gruesos también grises altos un poco por debajo de las rodillas junto con unas zapatillas formales negras que los chicos también debían llevar. Lo que diferenciaba un uniforme de otro eran la corbata y el escudo bordado en el jersey, que podían ser de un color u otro dependiendo de en que grupo o casa te hubieran asignado.

Hogwarts se encontraba en la cima de un acantilado que daba a un lago bastante grande, por no decir enorme, y bastante profundo a simple vista. El trayecto final hasta llegar a los jardines de la entrada era cuesta arriba, y subir en bicicleta se hacía bastante pesado, es por eso que en algún punto del camino algunos alumnos decidían bajarse y arrastrar sus bicicletas. Para Harry, en cambio, no era mucho problema puesto que una de las aficiones que compartía con sus padres en Londres era la de salir los fines de semana a pasear en bicicleta por algún bosque, montaña o ciudad próxima a la capital para disfrutar del paisaje y hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Al travesar la entrada exterior del muro del instituto y dar a los jardines interiores Harry se quedó perplejo. Por un lado por la majestuosidad del castillo de piedra que se alzaba ante él, con las torres tan bien conservadas, las banderas que izadas bien a lo alto bailaban con el viento, con algunas ventanas abiertas que dejaban salir libremente las cortinas y algún pájaro, palomas pensaba Harry, que entraban y salían de ellas. Por otro lado, en tierra, estaban los jardines verdes, llenos de flores de colores y árboles variopintos. Además, allí al fondo se podía ver el aparcamiento con los autobuses escolares, junto algunos coches de alumnos que ya tenían el carnet o de aquellos padres – o tutores – que traían a sus hijos a clase.

Una placa indicaba que la zona de bicicletas y motos estaba en dirección contraria a la del aparcamiento de coches, así que el azabache giró en dirección opuesta y divisó una gran zona de césped con algunos alumnos sentados o tumbados en ellos charlando animadamente. Incluso pudo ver, mas no escuchar, a dos chicos: uno tocando la guitarra y el otro tocando una especie de tambores.

De la nada, el grito de un chico exclamando "¡Cuidado!" le hizo volver en sí. No obstante, para cuando había girado la cabeza en la dirección de la que procedía el grito ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que Harry pudo ver era una cabellera pelirroja abalanzarse sobre su persona.

Había caído de espaldas, con su bicicleta encima de él. Sobándose un poco la espalda se inclinó hacia delante. Aparató la bicicleta a un lado y se levantó como pudo, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor que le sacó una mueca de dolor junto con un gemido.

En el suelo aún se encontraba el individuo, con el que había chocado accidentalmente, intentando levantarse. Harry se colocó delante y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a alzarse, gesto que aceptó el contrario. Una vez enfrente del pelirrojo, Harry pudo notar que el chico era más alto que él, puesto que le sacaba una cabeza, además de cabello rojizo, tenía ojos azules, unos labios finos, y con algunas pecas por la nariz redondeada y las mejillas.

–¡Lo siento mucho! –Exclamó el chico pelirrojo –Estaba viniendo hacía aquí en bicicleta y tropecé con aquella piedra –dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza al lugar que había relatado y donde, efectivamente, una piedra algo voluminosa entorpecía el camino –, perdí el control de la bicicleta y bueno… Lo siguiente ya lo sabes –sonrió de manera culpable –.

–No te preocupes, en serio, yo también iba algo distraído. No ha sido sólo culpa tuya. Yo también lo siento –Se disculpó Harry –. Por cierto, soy Harry Potter y por lo que veo ambos somos de Gryffindor – dijo mientras le tendía una mano.

–¡Oh sí! Yo me llamo Ron Weasley – le devolvió el saludo el pelirrojo mientras aceptaba la mano del moreno gustosamente –. Bueno, en realidad me llamo Ronald, pero todos me llaman Ron –sonrió –.

–Un gusto, Ron. Será mejor que vaya tirando hacia clase. Tengo aquí mi horario, pero no sé muy bien dónde tengo que ir. Estoy bastante perdido –comentó el de ojos esmeraldas –. Es lo que tiene ser un novato –se rio. Harry pensaba que Ron debía ser un muchacho de al menos de segundo por su altura, así que tenía algo de miedo de ser rechazado por ser de primero –.

–¡Entonces como yo! –Exclamó contento Ron – También soy de primero, aunque bueno, tengo a tres hermanos estudiando aquí, también en Gryffindor, así que pese a ser nuevo conozco algunas cosas sobre Hogwarts que me han contado ellos. Por eso no creo que sea muy difícil llegar a nuestras clases.

–Genial entonces – dictaminó el moreno–. Aunque tal vez sea mejor primero arreglar el estropicio que hemos causado con las bicicletas antes de ir dentro del castillo, ¿no crees?

–Verdad – le dio la razón el pelirrojo mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en la muñeca –. Y será mejor darnos prisa, quedan sólo quince minutos para que empiecen las clases y no creo que sea bueno llegar tarde el primer día.

En consiguiente, ambos chicos agarraron sus correspondientes bicicletas que seguían en el suelo y tras comprobar que no había daños graves a simple vista las dejaron en su lugar con el candado puesto y caminaron a paso rápido en dirección a las puertas del castillo.

**Notas finales:**¡Y aquí nos quedamos! Siendo sinceros, creo que he perdido un poco de práctica en esto de escribir. No me gusta mucho porque no lo veo tan fluido, es como que la historia da muchos saltos y no está conectado. Pero bueno, en todo caso siempre se puede editar sin mucho problema.

Agradezco reviews, con críticas constructivas o sugerencias, aquella persona que no le guste la trama, los personajes o cualquier cosa ya puede ir cerrando la página, porque es mi fanfic y la trama se desarrolla como quiero; otra cosa es la presencia o no de errores en el OoC, ortográficos, gramaticales, etc que esos si agradezco que se me comuniquen, pues me ayudan a mejorar.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
